Take A Bow
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A sequel to "Heartbroken Elliott". Inspired by Rihanna's "Take A Bow." it's so amazing! R&R, please!


Take A Bow

by: Terrell James

Elliott couldn't get over the breakup of his girlfriend and decides that they should get back together. Then, as he went across the forest, he saw her girlfriend with another moose. He dropped his jaw and looked extremely shocked. His girlfriend's squeeze has dark-brown fur, grey-red eyes, and little taller and two horns.

He caught up to them and she turned around and sees Elliott, looking completely angry. He asked, "Is this why you broke up with me, so you could hang out with that superfiscal good-looking jerkface?"

"Ellie, I thought we should see other people." she said.

"I was, until I thought about you all time and decided that we should get back together. When I came over, you found another good-looking moose dude. Why?" said Elliott.

"Well, it's been a few weeks and when I met him, he was the love of my life, but I couldn't think about you, either." she said.

Elliott scoffed and said, "How could I believe this bullcrap you're telling me? Sure, you thought of me, until you saw another good-looking moose with perfect face, perfect horns, perfect everything."

"What's going on, baby?" asked the good-looking moose.

Elliott saw the other moose and decided to confront him. He stepped up to him and asked, "Who are you?"

"They call me Willy. Who are you?" he asked.

"They call me Elliott. And why are you hanging around with my girl?" he asked.

"_Your _girl? Sorry, last I checked, she's _my _girl, now." sneered Willy.

"Yeah, right, from where, another part of the forest where you look so stupid, you could turn into a duck?" asked Elliott.

Willy chuckled and said, "Normally, I don't say anything nasty to nerdy mooses, but in this case, I'll make a little excpetion. At least I look good with two horns instead of one puny little moose."

Elliott gasped and said, "Oh, no, you did-n't. That was a uminal horn and I'm very doggone proud of it."

"Oh, right. And where did you find such attitude, the smart-mouthing contest didn't win?" asked Willy.

"Well, at least I have a great attitude." said Elliott.

"Ring! Hello? It's the Park Ranger from Jellystone Park. He wants his brain back." said Willy.

"Yeah, well, at least I have a brain!" exclaimed Elliott.

"Yeah, a brain the size of a pinecone!" exclaimed Willy.

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is, little man?" asked Elliott.

"Guys, that's enough." she said.

"Wanna mouthfull of fist?" asked Willy.

"Wanna buttful of foot?" asked Elliott.

"Bring it, Wil-lay!"

"You bring it!"

"You bring it!"

"Stop it! Both of you guys just cut it out! Ellie, he's my new boyfriend. I'm sorry. We're just--" she said.

"Save it. I hope you have a good life with Mr. Tall, Bronze and Doofus. I'm out." said Elliott, angrily.

"Ellie, sweetie, I--" she began.

He shoved her away and ran away from her. She felt a tear coming out of her eyes. Willy comforts her and said, "You okay, baby? You don't have to take it all on that little punkhole. You need a man who needs caring and respect."

Elliott laid down on the bed and he felt the tears coming from his eyes. He started to cry for a while, then Boog realizes what happened. He came to him and said, "I'm sorry, E."

Elliott sniffled and asked, "What are you sorry about, B?"

"I'm sorry that she... broke your heart." said Boog.

"She was the first girlfriend I had in my life and it's been taken away from that two-faced, square headed, self-centered nutcase named Willy." said Elliott.

"Well, you don't need her. There's plenty of other fine-looking mooses in this forest that are way better than what's-her-name." said Elliott.

"Are you sure?" asked Elliott.

"I know so. I'm sorry that it didn't work out and that you've been heartbroken." said Boog.

Elliott sighed and said, "It's cool, B."

Boog walks away and left Elliott looking at the sky for a while and thought about her girlfriend and what could've been. He started singing a little song to realize that she didn't need her.

_How about a round of applause?_

_Yeah, a standing ovation_

_Whoa, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You look stupid right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not_

_Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me going_

_But, now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But, it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your boy and get gone_

_You better hurry up before the wind blows you on_

_Talking 'bout, 'Boy, I love you, you're the one'_

_This crap just looks like the rerun_

_Please, what else is on?_

_And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not_

_Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closin'_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_And the award for the best liar _

_goes to you_

_For making me believe that you could be _

_faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_How 'bout a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_Now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now..._

* * *

_Insipred by Rihanna's "Take A Bow". it's awesome! R&R, please!_


End file.
